Experience
Experience, frequently abbreviated to 'EXP', is the measure of how close a player is to reaching a new level for their character or for a specific skill that their character has. There are many ways for players to earn EXP, though which methods are the best depends on a characters current level and the way each player chooses to pay the game. Earning EXP As one of the main driving forces of the game, there are few actions that a player can made that don't earn them Experience Points. Therefore, rather than listing each individual method, this section will simply cover the different types of activities that give out EXP. Single Player Instances__NOEDITSECTION__ This is one of the biggest sources of EXP for low-level players. Since each level requires more and more EXP in order to advance, completing Single Player Instances will result in a fast pace of leveling for new players. As a player advances, however, this meathod becomes inefficient for gaining EXP, even with higher-level Instances awarding more EXP than lower-level ones. NPC Quests__NOEDITSECTION__ Up until around level 70, the NPCs in the cities will give players a variety of quests in order to introduce them to the game's mechanics and to advance the plot. These quests award EXP, and sometimes items, on top of EXP gained by completing the various tasks given (most often Single Player Instances). Daily Quests__NOEDITSECTION__ Recurring activities such as Demon Tower and Pennies from Heaven award EXP, which can be claimed at least once a day by actively completing the task or by collecting a percentage of the EXP the next day from the EXP Recovery tab of the Rewards Lobby. Farming__NOEDITSECTION__ A rather slow but consistent way of gaining EXP, this can be done by both harvesting your own Experience-yielding plants or by stealing the plants of your friends. Friends An EXP bonus can be collected every time a player on your friends list increases their character's overall level or their Battle Rating. The amount of EXP earned depends on what level the other character has reached, with higher levels being worth more EXP. A player can only collect 30 Level Bonuses and 30 Battle Rating Bonuses per pay. In both cases, if a Friend gains more than one level of any type before the previous bonus is collected, the higher level will override the lower one and count as a single, unmerged level instance. Marriage Players can give Couples celebrating a Wedding blessings in order to gain EXP. Each Couple can be blessed five times with a cap of 30 total blessings given per character per day. Blessings can be given at the Wedding itself or through the Couple Blessing icon on the top row of buttons. Excercising This game mechanic provides a fairly continuous way to earn EXP, even when offline. This is a rather complex feature in terms of providing solid numbers or formulas to explain the amount of EXP that can be earned, since it is a variable amount of EXP depending on a number of factors. The most important bit of information about Exercising, though, is that it will provide 8 hours of EXP to players even if they do not have the game open. Additionally, every ten minutes spent Exercising while online will earn the player a Blessing Star, which can be collected for extra EXP. All players can collect up to six Blessing Stars at a time and VIPs can collect up to twelve. Slow Leveling Initially meant for use with the Holy Seal system from level 65 onward, starting at level 45 Dragon Pals gives players the option not to level if they do not want to, allowing players to stay in lower tiers for activities such as Devil Cage Match. You can often identify a slow-leveling player based on their higher Battle Rating compared to other players of similar level. There are a number of disadvantages to slow leveling, such as: *Limiting a player to lower-level Nymphs, due to each one having a level requirement to unlock and also due to the maximum amount of Love being capped by a player's level. *Equipment has a lower Enchantment maximum and can not be Evolved to a level higher than the player's own. *Fewer Dragon Orb slots, if the player is slow leveling below level 70. *Fewer/Lower-level class-based skills, depending on what level a player decides to hold them self at. There are also, however, two distinct advantages. For one, slow leveling allows a play to become strong for the level, giving them a large advantage in activities that operate on a level tier, such as Devil Cage Match and the Cross Server Challenge. Of course, as in many cases, Cashers will have a distinct advantage in slow leveling, since they will be able to offset their lower baseline stats by buying Wings, Clothing, Titles, Pet Skins, Gems and other such stat-boosting items. Spending EXP The second advantage to slow leveling is being able to store up EXP to spend. Starting at level 60, a player's Holy Seal unlocks in the Skills panel. Upgrading this Seal requires a combination of Amethysts and EXP taken from a player's own EXP bar. With each upgrade of the Holy Seal increasing in cost, the ability to store up EXP becomes very useful, particularly if a player is content to stop leveling until they are satisfied with their Holy Seal skill levels. Items Experience Potions__NOEDITSECTION__ Players may use up to 30 EXP potion items of any time per day. Four EXP potions of the same type can be Synthesized in order to create one EXP Potion of the next level. *Basic: 20K EXP *Advanced: 40K EXP *Superior: 80K EXP *Ultimate: 160K EXP *Legendary: 400K EXP Potions Skill__NOEDITSECTION__ A Potion Skill can be used to gain two times the EXP of an Experience Potion. Experience Scrolls__NOEDITSECTION__ Rather than immediately increasing the amount of EXP a player has, Experience Scrolls work by adding a percentage increase to the amount of EXP earned by completing various EXP-awarding tasks. The EXP boost works for Single Player Instances and Quests alike, but does not increase EXP earned by harvesting on the Farm. Each scroll last for 1 hour after activation, though there is no limit on how many EXP scrolls can be used per day. The time limit is not effected by the end of the day or by 4:00 attempts reset; it always lasts for an hour. Using more than one Scroll of the same type at a time will stack how long the boosted EXP lasts. Higher level Scrolls can not be overwritten by using a lower-level Scroll while the more powerful one is still active. *Basic EXP Scroll: +25% EXP; can be purchased from a level 1 Guild Shop for 25 Contribution. *Advanced: +50% EXP; can be purchased from a level 2 Guild Shop for 50 Contribution. *Superior: +75% EXP; can be purchased from a level 3 Guild Shop for 75 Contribution. *Ultimate: +100% EXP; can be purchased from a level 4 Guild Shop for 100 Contribution. *Super: +200% EXP; can not be Synthesized from Ultimate EXP Scrolls. Can be purchased from the Game Shop for 160 Gold. In addition to the Guild Shop, EXP Scrolls can be acquired from a number of other locations. Superior EXP Scrolls can be obtained for free once a day in the Rewards Lobby after a player has completed 80 points worth of activities. They can also be bought through the Exchange Shop for 80 Bravery. Ultimate EXP Scrolls can be purchased for 200 Vouchers in the game's Shop or for 20 points in the Wishing tab of the Exchange Shop. Various levels of EXP Scrolls can also be obtained from Chocolates received by attending Weddings or through Consecutive Login rewards. Tips *If your time zone and personal schedule allow for it, get the most out of your scroll by activating it at approximately 3:30 server time. Complete two days worth of daily quests such as MP Dungeon and Demon Tower back-to-back in this manner and use fewer scrolls, allowing you to save them up and Synthesize better scrolls more often. Exercise Cards There are two types of Exercise cards, both of which can be used to boost EXP gained without the need to occupy an Exercise room. All of these Cards can be either purchased for Gold in the Shop or won from various special event chests. *Basic Exercise Card *Advanced Exercise Card *Deluxe Exercise Card *Offline Exercise Card: Gain +30% offline Exercise EXP. This item is used upon returning to the game and the percentage boost is equivalent to having spent the accumulated offline time (up to 8 hours) Exercising online but without occupying an Exercise Room. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Terms